Determine the effects of estrogen therapy and estrogen combined with progesterone therapy on lymphocyte-beta and platelet alpha-adrenergic receptor sensitivity and density, pressor sensitivity to infused phenylephrine, norephinephrine kinetics, cardiovascular, hemodynamic and catecholamine responses to stress and ambulatory blood pressure.